Blondes Love For Shadows
by horsejumper88
Summary: Lucy was called weak and got kicked out of Team Natsu. She leaves Fairy Tail. On her travels, she meets Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth. What will happen?
1. Kicked Out

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction. So can you please be nice?**

**I don't write stuff with cursing and other junk.**

**I take Requests. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Chapter 1: Kicked out**_

I couldn't believe what I was reading… A note from Natsu, the man I once liked more than a friend. I could tell that Mirajane felt bad for me. Levy gave me a hug to comfort me. Lisanna was rubbing my back, mad at Natsu. Lisanna turned out to be really nice and we became friends really fast. I still couldn't believe what my eyes read still

Dear Lucy,

We are sorry to say this but we are kicking you out of our team. You're weak and always dragging us back.

From,

Natsu

Look, I knew I was weak but not _that_ weak! My heart was broken into a million pieces. Team Natsu was out on a mission, without me…. I could only think of one thing to do to end this internal pain. Leave Fairy Tail. The one place that _used_ to feel like home. Now, it _doesn't_! I didn't want to leave Levy yet- she is just starting her relationship with Gajeel! Mirajane is engaged to Freed… Lisanna just came back…

But it was the right thing to do. I will visit them. They are always going to be my other family. I walked up the stairs to Master Makarov's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said calm.

He stared at me sad. He might know what happened.

"Can I leave Fairy Tail, Master?" I asked. "I will still visit everyone."

"Yes you may, Lucy. But only if you visit us."

He removed the guild mark from my hand. I walked back down the stairs. Everyone gave me a sad look, even Gajeel. I told everyone that I will send a letter every month for them to still hear about me and my life. Levy gave me the tightest hug out of all of them.

"I'll write a separate letter just for you." I whispered.

"Thank you." She cried.

I looked back at them one last time before I opened the guild doors and left them. On my way out, I saw Natsu, Gray and Erza coming back from their mission. They saw me and looked down at my hand where the guild mark used to be. They frowned.

"Lucy, we didn't know that kicking you off the Team would make you leave." Gray said really sad.

Erza started to tear up. Natsu was too stunned to talk.

"Well, you should think before you act. Good bye. I will visit soon." And with that, I left them staring at me.

This is good bye, Fairy Tail…

**So, what did you think? Sorry if my spelling a grammar is not correct. I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**


	2. Wolves and Found

**Authors Note: I don't own Fairy Tail. It rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think. **

_**Chapter 2: Wolves and Found **_

Its been a few days since I left Fairy Tail. I still have enough jewels to pay for a few more meals. So far, I am far away from any town or motel or restaurant. I'm in a dark forest. Yeah. Smart move Lucy. I stopped by a lake and looked at my median length blonde hair. It was messy but I packed all the things I need and sold my apartment in Magnolia.

My big brown eyes were still filled with sadness. That is the only feeling I have been having for the past few days. I heard a sound in the distance and my senses kicked in. It sounded like a howl. What animal howls again? A wolf or something. It sounds far away so I wouldn't have to worry for a while.

I got up and walked away from the lake. I kept my hands on my whip and celestial keys to get ready to use them if I had too. I heard a noise behind me. I stopped and got out my whip. There was a growling noise in the distance. I started to sweat really badly. Why do all the bad things happen when I'm alone?! I swear the universe _loves _to mess with me. However, I make it so easy.

_It is only the wind. It is only the wind. _I kept thinking over and over again. But like always, I'm wrong. A pack of wolves appeared in front of me. A whip isn't going to hold them off! I had to call a celestial spirit! We are strong enough if we work together.

"I command the gate of the golden lion to open! Leo!" I screamed.

Loke appeared in front of me. His copper hair had gotten more spiky and he still has those glasses,

He looked at the pack of wolves and got into battle position. I got out my whip again and we battle the wolves. After what seemed like forever but was more like a minute or two, Loke went back into the spirit world without me telling him too.

"Hey! Don't leave me, Loke!" I said angry.

"Sorry princess, but my pretty face doesn't want anymore scratches."

"WHAT?!"

I did what was the next best thing! RUN! I was screaming while running around the forest like a crazy person. It is still better than standing there getting ready to be lunch. At times like this, I wish Natsu was here but like _that _would happen. Being my clumsy self, I tripped over a root. Wow my luck stinks lately. I waited. I waited for the final blow that will come and take my life away, but it didn't. I opened my eyes to see what was going on. A tall lean man with black hair was attacking the wolves. I couldn't see his because he was attacking those vile creatures. But they do look pretty in pictures.

Than he did something that totally reminded me of Natsu. He did a dragon slayer move. I couldn't blink. When he finished, he turned around and faced me. Half of his left face was covered with black hair and eyes were red. No emotion covered his face at all.

Was this guy emo or something? He held his hand to me. I was unsure if I should take it or not but I did. He helped me up.

"You okay, Miss?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little scared," I was _way_ scared. "Thank you for saving my life."

"It was nothing. What is your name?" He asked with no emotion.

"Lucy Heartfillia. You?"

"Rogue Cheney."

**Finally Rogue has appeared in the story! I don't know about you but I'm happy that he is finally in it. Read to know what is up next for the two of them. **


	3. Meetin Frosch and a Drunk Guy

**Authors Note: I'm surprised that I made it this far into the story. I'm trying to get more words than usual. I'm not sure if I should just use Lucy's POV or also use Rogue's POV. Any suggestions? I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. Anyway, let's get on with the story…..**

_**Chapter Three: Meeting Frosch and a Drunk Guy**_

I still was thinking that he was emo. _But he did look good out there while fighting. Maybe even a little cute…_ Did I really just think that?! Really me? Really?! I just left Fairy Tail a few days ago and I might be already falling for someone.

"Lucy?" Rogue asked.

I snapped out of it. I just realized I was staring at him for a while.

"Yes Rogue?"

"You okay? You looked zoned out there."

I nodded. Well, yeah I will be zoned out! I was just attacked by wolves and almost lost my life! Than everything caught up with me again. Being kicked out of Team Natsu, leaving Fairy Tail and then this. I just broke down. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I could tell that Rogue was uncomfortable around me right now. Did a girl ever cry around him? I would not be surprised if a girl did. I finally sucked it up and stood up. I looked at his face, he was red. Than I finally remembered the shirt I was wearing.

A blue spaghetti strap V neck tan top. It did show some cleavage and I now feel embarrassed. I also had on a really tight skirt and flip flops. Rogue started to walk away from me and I just stood there looking at him. Is he going to leave me? I hope not.

"You coming?" Rogue called out to me.

I was shocked but I ran up to his side. Well, the universe _may _hate me but I guess it _does _sorta like me too. Thank you universe. The walk to a train station was all quite and sorta awkward. I snuck some glances in his direction. He had no emotion on his face. I started to walk slowly. My legs really hurt. My head started to pound. Maybe on the train ride where every we are going, I will go to the bathroom and see if I got wounded during the fight.

We arrived at the train station in no time. We sat down on a bench and waited. I looked around at all the people staring at us. It was getting really awkward. I looked at Rogue and he turned to face me.

"Are you a wizard, Lucy?" He asked. With no emotion still.

"Ah, yeah. I'm a celestial wizard," I said. I should start a conversation with him. "So, you are a dragon slayer. That's cool."

"I'm a shadow dragon slayer, the third generation. My part Sting is one too but is a light dragon slayer."

I nodded. "That's cool. Do you have an exceed, Rogue? Most dragon slayers have one.." I had memories of Happy, Charle and Lily.

"Yes, her name is Frosch. You will meet her soon."

I nodded my head and waited for the train to come.

"Rogue!" I heard someone yell.

We both turned in the direction we heard it. A flying cat came zooming by wearing a pink frog costume. She was actually a green cat and had some pink on her cheeks. She was the cutest thing I have ever seen!

"Frosch missed you Rogue! Who is the blonde girl?" Frosch asked.

Frosch had the cutest little voice ever! My heart just melted..

"This is Lucy."

She walked over to me and I held out my arms for her. She jumped right into my arms and I held her like a baby. I swear I have never seen a exceed as cute as Frosch. The costume is totally cute and fits her perfectly. I looked over at Rogue to see him smiling at us. _He should show that side more often. It is way cuter. _I thought. He looked away red. He should really show this side of him more often. The train came up and we all bored it. The more I thought about it, Fairy Tail is starting to become miles away from me.

I sat in a booth with Rogue and Frosch still in my arms. Frosch was fast asleep in my arms. Maybe I should stay here with them just incase. I was getting cute stares from people all around us. The train started moving and Rogue turned an ugly shade a green. I guess he gets motion sickness too. This is going to be one long ride.

The train soon stopped and we got off. Rogue was finally back to normal and we walked away from the train station into a town. Frosch woke up and flew onto Rogue's shoulder. I saw Rogue sneak a smile to his exceed. I hide a smile. I am always fascinated by the bond of a exceed and dragon slayer. But every time a exceed carries me while they are flying, I get called fat, which is not very nice!

Anyway, the town is filled with a lot of people. There were so many shops, hotels, restaurants, and more. People were talking and laughing. There was a bar filled with people. A drunk person walked out of the bar and was staring at me weirdly. I walked faster to catch up to Rogue.

"Lucy, Fro sees a drunk person staring at you." Frosch said.

"I know. Just act like we don't see him." I said.

But the guy started to stalk us. I swear, every town I go to, a drunk guy follows me around. I still acted like I didn't see him. I looked over my shoulder and he grinned at me. A cold chill when down my spine. The drunk person grabbed my wrist and looked at me creepy. I wanted to call Rogue but I figured that I can handle this on my own.

"Hey there cutie. Wanna-" *Hiccup* "- hang out?" He asked.

"No thank you." I said.

His grip on my wrist tightened. I kicked him in between his legs and he turned a dangerously shade of white. He fell to the ground. _Yeah, you're not having kids. _I thought. When I turned around, Rogue walked up to me. I actually saw worry in his eyes. He looked at the guy than me. He let out a sigh.

"Let's continue." He said.

"Alright."

We walked up a hill until I saw this huge building with a sabertooth tiger on the top. Than I finally recognized the flag on it. It was the head of a sabertooth tiger. This is Fairy Tail's rival guild, Sabertooth. I could not believe that Rogue belonged to Sabertooth.

"This is Sabertooth." I said shocked.

"Yeah. So? It's not going anywhere anytime soon." Rogue said.

"I _used_ to belong to Fairy Tail… Its rival guild."

His eyes widened at me.

**Well, Lucy finally arrived at Sabertooth. What will Rogue's reaction be? I am trying to figure out who Lucy should becomes friends with in Sabertooth, even though she is starting to become friends Rogue. Also help me get ideas for the new chapters. **


	4. Sabertooth

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the advice you guys are giving me! Thank you so much! I will take your ideas into consideration. And thank you for giving helpful tips. Like always, Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. It is Hiro Mashima's. Enjoy! **

_**Chapter Four: Sabertooth**_

Rogue continued to stare at me with those wide eyes. I knew he would leave me right here, right now. I should really learn to keep my mouth shut. I looked at the ground embarrassed. I wish I could know what he is thinking…

"I can see why you left. It is such an idiotic guild," Rogue said.

I was shocked. Really. I never would have expected him to say that.

"Well, you got that right. I left for various reasons…" My eyes became filled with tears.

"Well… Let's go get you to Sabertooth. You'll find it way calmer than Fairy Tail."

I looked up at him. I hope he was right. Fairy Tail was a rather, ummm, a rather _noisy_ guild. Yeah, I'll put it like that. But it gave me the courage and I got to feel trust until a few days ago. Frosch flew onto my shoulder and cuddled next to my face. It was the _cutest _thing I ever seen! Sure, the other exceeds were cute and all but not as cute as Frosch. I saw Rogue smile again. I giggled and we walked up to the guild. I was pretty nervous.. I wonder what people will think of me.

Rogue opened the huge doors to the guild and I saw people drinking beer, trying to find jobs and hanging out with their team. I stayed close to Rogue. I need to know that there is at least someone here. We walked up a flight of stairs, we reached a door, and Rogue knocked on the door. A big loud voice growled come in. Rogue opened the door and we walked in. A big, muscular old man was sitting on a couch, looking angry at us. I got so nervous that I thought that I would throw up. And that's not a pretty site. Trust me.

The old man looked at Rogue to me. I tried to hide behind Rogue but his eyes felt like they were staring down deep into my very soul. Not. A. Comfortable. Feeling.

"Who is she, Rogue?" He asked.

"Master Jiemma," Rogue bowed his head. "She is Lucy Heartfillia. She came to join.

More like I followed you because you wanted me to join.

"So, Heartfillia, what magic do you use?" Master Jiemma asked me.

"Celestial magic, sir." I answered.

"I heard about you. You belong to Fairy Tail." He spat at the ground from his saying Fairy Tail.

"I _used _to belong to Fairy Tail. I left for many reasons."

"Well, I can already tell that you are weak. We'll toughen you up," He grinned a cocky grin. "Now, where do you want your mark?"

"My left hand, please."

I put my hand on the table in front of him and he stamped down a black color mark.

"One last thing, if you put any shame on Sabertooth, you will be stripped and banished. I mean _literally _stripped."

I bowed. "Yes Master Jiemma."

He smiled and told us to leave. Therefore, we left him. Frosch climbed down from my shoulder and ran over to another exceed. That exceed had red fur but his paws, belly and the tip of his tail were pink. He is wearing an unbuttoned blue jacket. He was another adorable one. Next to him was a boy with spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes. He noticed Rogue and walked up to him. He gave a nice look and he became serious around Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, who is this blonde?" He asked.

"This is Lucy Heartfillia," Rogue said with no emotion. "When will you stop flirting with girls who just joined the guild, Sting?"

"I can be friendly." He grinned cocky.

"So, blondie, I'm Sting Eucliffe. Nice to meet ya." Sting greeted me.

"You're blond too! And nice to meet you too." I just stared at him.

Sting and Rogue went and sat down at a table and I followed, unsure of what to do.

"Fro is happy to see Lector again!" Frosch said the other exceed.

"Same here. And you guys brought in a new recruit." Lector said.

I started to look around at my new surroundings. I saw the job board with people crowding around it. They must get a lot of requests here. So I could find a easy paying job for when I get a new apartment.

"Yo! New girl!" someone called.

I turned around to see a girl with dark brown hair and purple eyes.

"You better not get in my way… What's your name?" she asked.

"Lucy Heartfillia." I am _very_ unsure of her.

"You stay out of my way, _Lucy._" She walked off with an evil grin on her.

"That's juts Minerva. She can be very mean." Rogue said to me.

I nodded. This guild is definitely different from Fairy Tail. After a while of me drinking some water I got at the bar, some tall, muscular man sat down next to me. He had very spiky light green hair and his eyes color is white. He didn't say anything at first. I figured that he is a quite guy.

"I'm Orga. Nice to meet you." Orga said very quite that I could barely hear him.

"Nice to meet you, Orga. I am Lucy. What magic do you use?" He seems like a nice guy.

"Black lightning. I'm a god slayer." He said very quite again.

"That's very cool. I'm a celestial mage."

He responded with a smile. As the day went on, I meet Rufus Lohr. A little strange but cool guy. He had very long blond hair and had a red-gold mask covering his sleet-black eyes. Rufus uses memory-make magic. After something happens, he says, "This will be recorded in my memory." There was even another celestial mage at Sabertooth named Yukino Aguria. She seemed a little bit too overly self-confident but she is really nice! I felt like I made some friends but maybe I just made allies. I don't know but this is one heck of a guild.

I kept sneaking glances at Rogue. Sometimes he is staring at me and looks away red. He is usually talking with either Frosch or Sting but I was mainly talking to Orga. I know that I made a new friend. He even promised to train me and help me get stronger and teach me a new kind of magic. I am very excited. Rogue said he will join to be supportive and Sting has a job tomorrow and wants to do it with Lector only. Yukino offered to help me train with my celestial spirits. I feel loved here. I laughed more than I ever did in Fairy Tail. When Orga sings, lets jus say it's funny!

Rogue and I walked out of the guild for the rest of the day. I told him I need a new apartment and he offered to help look. I walked into a office for a apartment building for rent. Rogue helped pay for it and we left with my new house key. The weirdest part was when the guy asked if Rogue and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. I turned crimson red and he look away, slightly pink. I told him we are good friends.

I reached my new apartment and turned around to face Rogue.

"Thanks again for helping me, Rogue." I said.

"It was my pleasure. Good night." He still isn't showing emotion.

I unlocked the door and turned around to see Rogue walking away. I quickly ran to him and hugged him from behind. He felt tense for a second than relaxed. I ran back to the door, opened it and shut the door quietly behind me. I had a weird feeling in my chest after I hugged him. I choose to ignore it and look around my new apartment. It came with everything I needed: a bed, furniture, etc. I finally felt like I was at home. I unpacked some clothes I brought with me. Soon I need to go shopping for some stuff.

After a while, I got ready for bed. I slipped in the covers and rested my head on the pillow. I was expecting Natsu to be right in here but he wasn't. I can finally sleep, bath, eat, and come home without anyone barging in on me. Soon, sleep took over me.

**Now she is finally settled in her new home. Should I write about her first day of training or anything else? Hope you enjoyed it! I keep trying to make it longer each time I write a new chapter. **


	5. Training

**Authors Note: I still can't believe I have made it this far into the story. All I can say that it is only just the beginning.. I would also like to say thanks to all the people who are supporting me! Like I always say, Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

_**Chapter Five: Training**_

I woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and ready for anything. I stretched my arms and got out of bed. I summoned Plue and toke a bath. I love when he gets all shriveled up in hot water. It always makes me laugh. After an hour, I got dressed, ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. I put my hair in its usual style and made my bed. I turned around to get Plue un-stuck from the door. I heard someone come in through the window. _It's only my imagination. _I thought. I finally got Plue out of the door and turned around with him in my arms. Rogue was sitting on my bed. He came through the window!

"BREAKING AND ENTERING!" I yelled while throwing a kick at him.

Thankfully it missed him.

"Easy Lucy, it's only me," Rogue said.

"You could have used the door like a normal person would have." I put my hands on my hips.

"I thought the window would be more exciting." He stood up and walked over to me.

"Yeah, but still…" I pouted.

He chuckled. WAIT! He actually chuckled. He is not as emo as I thought he was. Another important detail cam across my mind. _Why do all dragon slayers use the window than the door?! _I sweat dropped at the thought. We left my apartment with Frosch and Plue traveling with us. My hands were holding each other behind my back, looking at all the shops. This town was bigger than Magnolia. We entered through the doors of Sabertooth and found Yukino and Orga at a table talking. Orga waved at us and I waved back. Yukino grinned at us and continued to drink what looks like a smoothie.

I sat down next to Yukino and Rogue sat down next to Orga. I got water from the bar and we started to talk. I was told that Sting left for his mission in the morning and won't be back for a few days. I sighed. I remember when I went on missions for a long time with Natsu and the rest. But I need to move on. I just started writing to Levy so I can still talk to my best friend.

"Well Lucy, you ready to go train?" Orga asked getting up.

"I sure am." I said really excited.

The four of us headed out the door and into the town. Once again, the bar was filled but (thankfully) no one came out. We walked out in a open field filled with gorgeous green grass and wildflowers. I ran ahead of everyone to a cliff, the wind was blowing my blonde hair in my face. My shirt flowing the same direction as the wind and my hair. I could see a train going away from the city and knew that Sting was on that one. I breathed in the smell of flowers and turned around to face the others. I gave them a thumbs up as if to say that I'm ready to be trained.

"Okay… I am going to train you how to use reflection magic," Orga said.

I gasped. Rogue didn't show any emotion and Yukino looked surprised.

"Isn't that Lost-rank magic?" I asked.

"Yes. It is an attack move. It can go long or close range," Orga said. I could tell that this is a magic that I need to concentrate on. "You _need_ to use a massive amount of air to create reflections of pain or confusion. This will create the opponent to attack him/her self or any allies. This magic can affect the battlefield as well. You can only use this _once_. But if you use it again.. You will lose half of your magic power. You ready for this, Lucy?"

"Yes!" I said determined.

While he was instructing me, I tried to make a massive amount of air for reflections. But it kept breaking.

"Lucy, you are thinking too hard. Try to see the air as _part _of you, not _against _you," Orga said.

I nodded my head. In concentrated really hard his time. I thought of the air as one of me. Soon I could see reflections around me. I concentrated a lot harder. Orga than screamed to allow me to use it on him. I focused on getting him confused or afraid. I heard electricity coming at me but it wasn't getting me, he was attacking himself. Orga looked scared out of his mind while shooting lightning at him or out in the open. I soon stopped it because I didn't want to hurt Orga anymore than I have already.

I looked over at Yukino and Rogue. Rogue smirked a little bit and Yukino gave me a thumbs up. I paid close attention to Orga for any further attacks. On the way here he was talking about getting me physically, mentally, and magically strong. I saw him jump in the air as if to attack me. I dodged out of the way and got out my whip. When he used his one hand to attack me with lightning, I jumped out of the way and made the whip go around his other wrist tightly and moved him about thirty feet. I could never do that before. Maybe with just that one air move I became stronger.

I made him fly in the air and threw him across the meadow. Lightning shot down next to me, only missing me by an inch. Than more strikes of lightning came after that. I tried to dodge one but it got me. I felt _a lot _of pain shot through me like a built. I landed on my knees and hands. I could barely breathe. Orga started clapping. I looked up at him confused. I lost, didn't I?

"Good job, Lucy. I am very impressed on your first day of training. You did really well." Orga said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Well, its noon so we should go and get some lunch." Yukino suggested.

We nodded with the idea and left the field. I looked back at the number of damage we have caused. It was less than I expected. We walked into a café and took our seats. I sat down next to Rogue and he gave me a very little grin. I turned crimson red (I don't know why) and turned away. Orga sat across from Rogue and Yukino started to talk to me about our little training session.

"Lucy, I'm impressed with your very first day of training," Yukino said. "I won't lie to you but you are a _little _weak but we will toughen you up in no time. We are Sabertooth."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know you guys will."

"I'll help you out with hand-to-hand combat, if that is okay with you?" Rogue asked.

"I'll love that kind of help. Thanks Rogue," I smiled at him.

"Yeah. The Grand Magic Games are in four months so we have plenty of time to practice." Orga said.

"That's cool. I'v never been in the magic games before. Is it fun?" I asked. I am getting curious.

"Yeah, the only thing is if you lose… The Master will stripe you in front of everyone and banish you." Orga shivered like he just had a shiver go down his back.

I gulped. I certainly don't want that to happen. Than I'll have to find another guild to be in. I shivered at the thought too. This master seems stricter than Makarov. I miss that old man of Fairy Tail. He was always happy to see his "children" smile and laughing. I even smiled at the thought. We ordered our meals and soon got them in a flash. Yukino and I ordered salad. Orga ordered some steak. I got to admit, that steak looked _good_. Rogue just got a bunch of meats. He even ate it like a normal person! Unlike a certain dragon slayer that I know… Natsu would get food everywhere. It was disgusting when it hit my face.

We soon finished eating and walked back to the training grounds. Now it is time to face off with Yukino. Orga and Rogue sat down and watched us. Most of my magic is out but I will keep trying until it is almost out. I need to become stronger. I don't want disappoint anyone anymore. Yukino summoned Libra and I summoned Taurus. His eyes shaped into hearts when he saw me. I let out a big sigh. He may be one of my strongest spirits but he is the biggest pervert of them all. I should have just summoned Sagittarius.

"Well hello miss Lucy! I see you have been taking care of that body of yours!' Taurus said.

"You're a pervert and focus on the battle!" I said.

"Anything to protect your body, Lucy."

I face palmed. "Its only practice…"

He nodded and ran right towards Libra and slashed his double-sided ax at her. She dodged it and did her move on Taurus. He held his ground and toke another slash at her. They continued to fight for a while before Yukino and I sent them back into the spirit world. We smiled at each other and now it is Rogue's turn to teach me hand-to-hand combat. I watched him walked up to me. I tried really hard not to blush. There was this weird feeling in my chest and I finally figured out what it was-feelings for Rogue. I don't know if he likes me back. I only knew him for one or two days and I'm already falling for him.

But if you get a really good look at him, he is lean, tall, has gorgeous red eyes and I love that mystery feeling I get around him. But, now I got to focus on fighting him. I can't let my feeling get in the way.. Like it did for Natsu but he broke my heart by kicking him out of the team…

"Throw as man hits as you can." He said.

I did what he told me to do.

I started punching and kicking in his direction. Rogue grabbed my ankle and throws me back. My hand skimmed the ground and I regained the balance back on my feet. I charged at him again and threw a kick, than a punch, then another kick. I tripped over something and I grabbed onto his black cape… which made him fall over too. I closed my eyes as my body hit the ground. I felt weight on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Rogue's red eyes staring down into mine. Apparently he landed on top of me when I grabbed on to him. Our eyes widened at the position we were in.. His legs tangled into mine, my hands place on his (muscular) chest and his hands holding my wrists down.

If I didn't know him, this would be considered rape. Rogue finally got off of me and helped me up. We both looked at each other again and turned away, madly blushing.

He cleared his throat, "I am very sorry. Training is over for the day."

"I-Its alright. I'm sorry too." I said looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"It's fine."

I heard people laughing. I looked over at Yukino and Orga, they were laughing hysterically. That made my face even redder. After they were done, we went back to the café and starting eating dinner.

"The look on both of your faces was _priceless_!" Yukino said giggling.

Orga nodded in agreement.

"Shut up!" Rogue and I said at the same time.

I looked over at Frosch (who was eating a fish) and started giggling. He nodded also. The rest of dinner was just chatting about the Grand Magic Games. We were all excited about it. I could finally show Natsu who is the strong one. After we finished, I thanked them and headed into my apartment building, which rent is 30,000 jewels a month! Way cheaper than in Magnolia. I did my normal routine before I went to bed. Before I went to sleep, I thought about Rogue.

**Well, that certainly was a, uh, interesting training session. Stayed tuned for the next chapter everyone! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **


	6. First Solo Job

**Authors Note: I am a super glad that you are all enjoying the story. I am really enjoying reading this. It turned out to be a lot more fun than I thought. As always, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! Hope you all enjoy this chapter… ****J **

_**Chapter Six: First Solo Job**_

I woke up and did my regular routine. It has been a very long three months since I joined Sabertooth. I have become a lot stronger mentally, physically, and magically. Just like Orga said. I have to say, writing to Levy seems a little weird at times but it is good to know that she is still my best friend! What I found really surprising was when she sent me her letter last month; she was a month pregnant with Gajeel's child. Levy even made me the aunt of him or her! I'm so excited of her that I could scream! I'll have to visit her soon!

Anyway, the magic games are in three months and I cannot wait. I will show _every _guild the power of Sabertooth! I smiled at the thought. Sabertooth has a new team too. In addition, I am part of it. It consists of Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Orga, Frosch, Lector, Rufus and me. We always go on big paying jobs together. Minerva has been giving me a hard time too. We always battle but somehow, I always win. This of course makes her angry. I sighed at the thought. I just found out a major detail too. Somehow, Master Jiemma and Minerva are related. I still need to figure it out.

I walked through the doors of Sabertooth, got a glass of water and sat down next to Rogue. My feelings for him are increasing everyday I see him. But I don't really show that I like him. If I tell him, I'm afraid that our friendship would be ruined.

"Yo, Lucy!" Sting called to me with his cocky smile.

I sighed. "Hey Sting and everyone."

They all said "hi" back and we were starting the topic about the games. Master Jiemma already choose who is going too. It's my team and Minerva (which I didn't really agree with but I don't want to upset the master). I sipped the last bit of water from my cup and walked over the bar to return it. The bar person took it from me and I went to sit down with the rest of my friends when I heard the master come out of the room. Everyone went silent. Every time the master comes out of his room, I get very nervous.

"Lucy, come to my office." Master Jiemma said.

I got very nervous. All of my friends looked at me worried. I gulped and walked up the steps to his office. I felt all eyes on my back. That was making me more nervous. I felt like I was going to throw up. I knocked on him door and he said come in. I opened it up and he was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. I bowed my head in respect and sat down on the couch across from him. I was trying hard not to shake but I failed at that.

"Hello, Lucy. I am going to give you a test," He said.

"What kind of test, sir?" I asked.

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and put it on the table in front of him. "It's a job that I think you'll be interested in. You've become very strong my dear over the past three months and I will like to see you on a solo job," Master Jiemma slid the paper towards me. I picked it up. "If you don't return in a week and three days, I will send out a search party for ya. You leave today at three o'clock. Good bye for now." he dismissed me.

I bowed my head, walked out of his office and shut the door behind me. Rogue was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. He looked where my Sabertooth mark was and let out a breathe of relief that I wasn't thrown out. I sat down at the table and started reading the job:

_Can you please help us! A group of murders are coming to this village and are going to wipe us out. We estimated that there are four of them. Knock them out to bring them into jail. Please save us before it's too late. We are located west of Magnolia. _

_Reward: 500,000 Jewels_

Apparently, when I was reading, everyone looked over my shoulder to read the job too. I folded the paper neatly and put it into my pocket. I looked at the time. Its one o'clock. I have two hours before I need to go on my job. I might as well start packing now before I'm late for the train. I told them that I need to get ready. Rogue got up and followed me to my apartment. I unlocked the door and let him in. Rogue sat on my couch and turned on the TV. Frosch followed me up to my room to help me pack (well, only _watch_ me pack). I put all the things I need for the time being and walked out of my room with Frosch cuddling into my check. I swear it never gets old.

Frosch soon fell asleep in my arms. I looked at the clock again. Its two o'clock. One hour left. I sat down on the couch next to Rogue. I could feel the heat coming off of him.

"So, what did the master say?" He asked me.

"That this job is a test. I'm really nervous about it…" I said. I stared deep into his eyes.

"I know you will do well. You always do. You're not the weak Lucy I used to know three months ago," Rogue said blushing. WAIT! He is _blushing_. "You're stronger now and you need to prove it to the master"

I smiled big. So after three months he is finally starting to show some affection towards me. Heat started to rush towards my checks. I looked at the clock again. I only have forty-five minutes until the train leaves. It will take me at least thirty minutes to get to the station, so I should leave now.

"Well, I gotta go, Rogue," I said getting up and handing Frosch to him.

He took him. "I'll walk you to the station."

I blushed when he said that. When we arrived at the station, I had ten minutes to wait. For the first five minutes, we waited on the bench in silence. I really should start a conversation but I do not know how to start it. Soon, the train came and it gave us three minutes to board it. Before I got on, I gave Rogue a big hug. My body reacted on its own. I felt his arms go around me and we soon let go. I smiled at him one last time before I went on. I sat down in a seat and looked out the window.

The train left the station when the last passenger got on. Apparently, Rufus also had a mission to go to, except somewhere farther away from where I was going. He sat down across from me. We just sat there in silence for the first few minutes. It was really starting to get annoying. We are apart of a team and here we are… sitting here and not talking.

"This will be recorded in my memory," Rufus said.

"What will be recorded in your memory?" I had to ask.

"You being on your first solo mission. Our team is very proud of you. Mainly Rogue and Frosch." Rufus answered.

I blushed really bad. I really do like how me is always proud of me and all.

"Yukino told me about your first training session with him. He landed on top of you and no one hesitated… It is still recorded in my memory." Rufus said holding back a chuckle.

"D-don't r-remind m-me." I blushed even harder.

We both broke down into laughter. Soon, Rufus fell asleep and I continued to stare out the window. I started to ask myself questions about my future and wondering whom I am going to marry. I remember my mother telling me that my father and her meet at her wizard guild called Love and Lucky. My parents named me after that guild. Than my mind drifted to Rogue and how he hugged me without and hesitation. A blush crept onto my checks, than I smiled. I didn't just _like _Rogue, I _loved _him. I smiled at the thought. The day I meet him I was being attacked by a pack of wolves. It is amazing how the world works out. Soon, the train stopped at my destination.

"Bye Rufus! Stay safe!" I said to him getting up.

"Good bye, Lucy. You stay safe too. This will be recorded into my memory." He said.

I walked off the train. I could see the church top from Magnolia from the town I'm in. The town was filled with people and I walked over to the mayors building and knocked on the door. A very fat person opened the door and invited me in. I saw the mayor and sat down on a seat across from him.

"Are you a wizard that I sent a request to Sabertooth?" He asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I am from Sabertooth," I said showing him my guild mark. "So, tell my about those murders coming to the city." I tried to sound polite and strong at the same time.

"Call me Mr. Violet. They have been targeting us for some time now. They are after my family and I. I'm very afraid that some citizens will get hurt in the process," Mr. Violet said. I nodded to him. "They are coming around noon tomorrow. Be at the east entrance by ten if they come early, Lucy. And please don't get hurt in the process."

"I will get rid of those murders for you." I bowed my head in respect.

He bowed back and I joined him and his family for dinner. They are such a nice family. Soon, it was time for me to go to bed. I layed my head on the pillow, thinking about Rogue. I'm very surprised that Master Jiemma gave me this much time. I think I will be done shorter than that but you never know. Soon, sleep took over me.

In my dream, I saw two little kids playing in a big flowery field. The oldest was a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. The younger boy had blond hair covering the left side of his face and red eyes. I was sitting next to a person. That person was Rogue. He had the biggest smile on his face watching them run around. Frosch was also playing with them. I couldn't help _but _smile. Than it hit me. Those are our kids out there playing around. I smiled again. I really hope that this dream will become real.

Than I opened my eyes in the room, I was staying at in the mayor's house. I sat up and smiled at the dream I had. Sadly, I knew that it wouldn't happen.

"Good morning, Princess," I heard my maid Virgo say.

My head shot to the left. "Good morning Virgo."

"The bath is ready. Will their be any punishment?"

"Thanks for making my bath and NO!"

She disappeared back into the spirit world. I got in the bath and after that, I got dressed. I put my keys and whip on the belt I was wearing and walked down into the kitchen. The maid served me. I finished and looked at the time. I only had ten minutes to get to where I need to go! I said thank you and rushed out into the street. I ran the rest of the way until I was there. At the east entrance was a big dark forest. Even if I have become a lot stronger, these types of forests do scare me. I was silence waiting for any noise to come from the woods.

I heard something and got out my whip right away. I saw a bunny hoping along and than it stopped.

"Aww, what a cute bunny!" I said.

A ninja star came out of nowhere and slashed the bunny in the stomach… Killing it… I couldn't believe this! Who would kill such a cute bunny?! Oh yeah, the murders. Soon, a group of four men came out of the woods and faced me. Determination was written all over my face.

"Well, who would send such a sexy girl to do the dirty work?" One of them laughed while licking his lips.

That sent a shiver down my spine. I summoned Taurus to help me defeat those murders. I got out my whip to help fight with Taurus. I whipped the whip at the guy's wrist and caught it. I flung him into the other ones. Three of them stood back up and dashed at them. Thanks to Rogue teaching me Hand-to-hand combat, I know all the pressure points to the human body. I jammed a guy in the elbow, shoulder and other pressure points that made him not move anything else in his body but the head.

One of the other guys came at me with a sword and I dodged out of the way. I kicked him in the back, which made him fly into Taurus's punch. I only have to defeat one more already! I am so proud of myself! Than something caught onto my wrist. The other murders had a chain wrapped around my wrist. He moved me into the air and pulled me towards him. At the right moment in time, I put my leg in front of me and kicked him in the neck. The chain slid off my wrist and I looked around to see all four murders knocked out. Time to bring them to jail!

"Taurus, help me bring them to the town jail please," I said.

"You got it Lucy!' Taurus gave me a huge smile. "Thank you!" I smiled back.

By the time I got back to the town, it was already 3 o'clock so I missed the train ride back home. The jail people brought the murders in and I left to go back to the mayor's house. I sent Taurus back and continued on my marry way. I knocked on the door and the same fat butler invited me in. It was dinnertime when I got in and I ate with the lovely family again.

"I took care of the murders for you. Your family is safe." I smiled.

"Thank you!" They said in unison.

They all jumped on me from being happy and I laughed with them. I went to bed that night, knowing that I did my first mission without any help and nailed it! However, I also saved a family from being killed. I never felt any happier. I soon drifted off into sleep. The next morning I packed my things before I went to take a bath. I ate breakfast with them and soon collected my jewels.

"Thank you again for all you have done." He said with a smile.

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a short time." I waved at him walking off.

I boarded the train and sat down in an empty seat. Soon, the train left the station and I watched the towns, hills and valleys go by with the minute. I couldn't wait to see everyone again. I hope the master will be impressed with how fast I got it done too. Than my stop came and I got off the train. I walked up to the door that belonged to Sabertooth and opened the door. I was greeted by a flying Frosch-who cuddled into my chest and I squealed on the inside because of the cuteness. I was also greeted by the hugs of my friends. I'v never smiled bigger. Rogue gave me a nice warm embrace and I returned it. Orga gave me a bear hug. Sting gave me a flirty one (that doesn't surprise me) and I got a regular hug from Yukino.

Rufus was still on his mission. I walked back up the stairs to the Master Jiemma's office and knocked on the door. He said come in and I gladly came in. I bowed respectfully to him.

"The mission is done, sir." I said.

"I'm very impressed with you Lucy. You are definitely going to the Grand Magic Games. Enjoy your day." he said.

I gave a happy squeal on the inside and walked out of his office. It was getting late after I told everyone about the job. Rogue and Frosch offered to walk me home. I gladly accepted it and we walked out of the building and to my apartment. I stopped at my door and turned around to face him.

"Thank you for walking me home, Rogue and Frosch. That is very kind of you." I said blushing.

"Fro loves walking Lucy home!' Frosch said waving his paw.

I loved seeing Frosch _so _happy. It was the cutest thing ever!

"It is my pleasure. Have a good night." Rogue said smiling.

What he did next was so unexpected! Rogue bent down towards my face and gave me a kiss on the check. The heat was returning to my face. It lasted longer than I expected. When his lips got off my check, he gave me one last flirty smile. WAIT! A _flirty _smile. He soon walked away with Frosch and I couldn't help but smile going into my apartment. I never thought that joining Sabertooth would bring such happiness into my life again.

**Looks like someone has feeling for our celestial mage. Next chapter is the GRAND MAGIC GAMES! Wahoo! Tell me what ya think! Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors. **


	7. Welcome To The Grand Magic Games

**Authors Note: Sorry if it feels like I'm rushing the story. The time skips are part of the story. I'm also trying to take Rogue's and Lucy's relationship slow. You know what I mean? Well, Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

_**Chapter Seven: Welcome to the Grand Magic Games**_

It has been a month since my first job. I am mainly going on jobs with Rogue and Frosch. I feel like my love for him grows every time I see his face. And Minerva and I are getting alone a lot better. But.. Today is something even _more _important… THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! It's when all of the guilds get together to fight. Which means Fairy Tail is also going. Ugh, I don't want to see Team Natsu. Not now, not never. I packed all of my things I need before I got dressed. I heard a knock on my door. I ran to the door and opened it. It was Rogue. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Come on in!" I greeted.

"Thank you, Lucy." He said.

I ran back up to my room and started to pack my suitcase. I didn't close my suitcase when I left to get changed in the bathroom. After I came out of the bathroom, Rogue was standing at my door way. His eyes were closed. I saw what he was trying not to stare at. Frosch had my underwear in his hands. I screamed and pulled it out of his hand.

"Fro, you should know not to go through ladies clothes! Especially not my underwear!" I screamed.

"Fro is sorry." He gave me big pleating eyes that made me melt on the inside.

"Its okay, Frosch! I forgive you!" I gave him a big hug.

I couldn't help but keep hugging him. I looked over at Rogue. He finally opened his eyes and smiled really big. I put Frosch down on my bed next to the suitcase. I tried zipping it up the normal way a couple of times. But it didn't work. I had to sit on top of the suitcase and finally got it zipped up. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I picked it up and layed it next to my door when I have to go on the train with the rest of the Sabertooth people who are coming. I sat down on my couch next to Rogue. I hate awkward silences.

"So, are you excited?" Rogue asked.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said really excited.

"I don't know. Maybe because of Fairy Tail.." He hissed at the name Fairy Tail.

I nodded. I can understand why he is concerned. I got up and got a drink of water. I sat at my kitchen table and drank it. My mind wondered to Levy. She will be at the games supporting Gajeel. I couldn't wait to see her carrying that little child. Levy also told that Gajeel is actually really excited for the baby coming. Well, I finally figured out the he has a soft sport for Levy and the child. My thoughts were interrupted when someone tickled me from behind. I jumped and spit out the water in my mouth. I turned around and saw Rogue laughing hysterically.

"That's _not_ funny!" I said mad.

His laughter soon became giggles.

"It was for me." Rogue said, showing a little grin on his face.

For revenge, I chased him all around my house. Who knew he had a playful side? The four months I have been in Sabertooth, he finally is really opening up to me. While I continued to chase him around, he changed directions and dashed towards me. I couldn't move out of the way in time and he threw me over his shoulder. I laughed while my face was turning a deep red.

"Put me down!" I ordered.

"If ya say so."

He ran up to my room and put me down on the bed. He layed next to me. I heard laughing from the living room, knowing Frosch was laughing as well. After we all stopped laughing it was soon time to go. Rogue was back to his normal emotionless self. We soon arrived at the train station. The others where there expect Sting and Lector. I sat down on the bench, holding Plue. Sting soon came with Lector and Master Jiemma. Soon the whistle blew telling all of us to board the train. I entered with Rogue behind me and we both sat down in a huge booth. Next to the window was Orga, than Rogue, and next to the isle was me with Frosch on my lap.

Across from the Orga next to the window was Rufus; across from Rogue was Sting with Lector on his back. Across from me was Yukino. Master Jiemma and Minerva went to sit somewhere else far away from us. Rogue and Sting got really bad motion sickness. I felt really bad for them. It always made me curious why dragon slayers always get motion sickness. I may never know. Rogue looked like he was having a rough time trying to stay up. I tapped him shoulder.

"Rogue? Would you like to lay your head on my lap?" I asked. "Would that make you feel better?"

He nodded his head yes.

I smiled and gave a sleeping Frosch to Yukino. Rogue layed his head on my lap. The green was slowly moving away from his face. He seemed to relax a lot better. Like I did with Natsu, I stroked his hair to help him feel a lot better. Sting tried to lay his head on Yukino's lap and she just shoved him off. So he just fell asleep. I looked down at Rogue and saw him asleep too. I smiled. I couldn't help but think that he was cute when he was sleeping. His face color went back to normal too. I sighed and tried to take a nap myself. Soon, the train stopped.

I looked out the window to see what was going no. My eyes widened when I saw the sign that Read: "Magnolia". I gulped and looked over at the sign. I saw _them_. There was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Laxus, Mirajane, Mystogan, Elfman and Master Makarov. I didn't know that the train was supposed to stop here! Sweat started to roll down my face. I haven't seen them in four months! I felt Rogue stir around in his sleep. _I wonder if he is getting up.. _I thought. I looked down to see him still asleep. I let out a sigh and watched the people of Fairy Tail get on the train.

I never felt this nervous in my life before. I heard their footsteps coming down the isle this way. My heart started to beat faster and faster by every footstep they toke. I turned my head the other way so they couldn't see me. But that didn't work out.

"Lucy?" I heard Natsu ask my name.

I turned around to face the Fairy Tail group.

"What?" I said as coldly as I could.

"Why are you sitting with the enemy guild?" He asked me, still surprised.

"Because I joined them you idiot!"

I showed him my guild mark. They all gasped.

Apparently, Rogue and Sting heard what was going on and woke up. Rogue turned to face them and glared, like everyone else. I stood up and faced Natsu.

"Do you know how _much _you hurt me? Don't you?" The power in my words made them all flinch. Tears started to flow out of my eyes. "I _loved _Fairy Tail but then you ruined it, Natsu! You broke my heart into a million pieces! Thankfully I made new friends that respect me-even if I am weak! But I'm not anymore! I bet I could beat up ERZA with the power I have gained!" I kept screaming. From the corner of me eye, I saw Orga holding back Rogue beating up all of the Fairy Tail punks.

"Is that a challenge?" Erza asked grinning.

"Oh! It is!" I snapped.

"I can't wait to see how strong you have become, Lucy. We will be the first fight of the games." Erza kept grinning.

"Great! I can't wait!" I yelled.

"Lucy, I didn't know that I hurt you _that _much.. I feel so bad.." Natsu said.

"Well, you should! Good Bye!" I yelled.

I stormed off with tears coming out of my eyes. This day just went from good, to worse in a madder of hours. I walked into an empty booth and sat down. My heart ached so badly. I was thinking about the good times in Sabertooth but it didn't help. The tears just kept coming and coming. I couldn't control them.. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. They stopped where I was. I looked up. It was Rogue. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I felt his grip on my tighten on my shoulder. I hugged him tightly and cried into his chest.

Rogue was rubbing my back while I cried. I soon started to calm down. His grip never left my shoulder. I soon closed my eyes. I could feel his muscular chest under his clothing and I could feel and hear his heart beating. I wanted to stay here forever. Soon, sleep over toke me… I woke up when the train stopped. I didn't want to move my head because I felt Rogue's head sleeping on mine. I blushed and started to poke his chest.

"Wake up sleepy head." I said softly.

He soon woke up and looked me in the eye than out the window. His eyes widened. Than I looked out the window. We were at the games already! I couldn't wait to face off with Erza and prove that I have become stronger. Sting came and got. When he saw me cuddling next to Rogue, he grinned evilly.

"Jeesh, Rogue! I didn't know you had a thing for Lucy? I thought she would come crawling to me, since I'm so hot." Sting teased.

"Yeah, you're hot_headed_, and I will never fall for you." Pointed out.

I felt Rogue grin at what I said. I starting to guess he does have a thing for me after all. That's the best feeling in the world! I grinned at myself.

"We should get going before Master Jiemma gets really mad at us." Rogue said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We got off the train before Fairy Tail and headed towards the fighting arena. I was getting really excited now. I stayed close to Rogue. Master Jiemma stopped us at the gate. Apparently, when they say our guilds name, we walk out to the field. So we waited for our guild to be called.

"NEXT UP IS THE STRONGEST GUILD IN FIORE! WELCOME SABERTOOTH!" Mato yelled into his microphone.

We walked into the stadium and people started to cheer for us! String raised his arms while entering the field, Rogue walked normal with his black cape flowing behind him. I have to admit, he looked pretty _sexy_ out there. I walked next to him. The sunlight hit my hair, skin and eyes perfectly-making me shine. I got a lot of whistles from the people in the stands when I walked out. I saw Rogue tense. Was he jealous that almost all the boys where whistling at me? I hope he did. I stopped where Sting and Rogue where and waited for the rest of us coming out of the hall. Fairy Tail was called. But they had two teams instead.

Everyone cheered while the other guilds where called but we got the most cheers out of everyone. I looked around. There were so many people from guilds and the stands that I felt a little sick to my stomach. I looked at the clock and I saw that it was eleven. We got here pretty early. I was interrupted but Mato talking.

"LET'S WELCOME ALL OF THESE COMPETITORS WHO ARE GOING TO GO HEAD-TO-HEAD WITH EACH OTHER!" Mato really makes the crowd go wild. This was starting to become entertaining. "BEFORE WE DO THE CARRIAGE RACE TOMORROW.. WE HAVE LUCY HEARTFILLIA FROM SABERTOOTH FIGHTING ERZA SCARLET FROM FAIRY TAIL TEAM A. WHAT A WONDERFUL FIGHT TO START US OFF. WIZARDS, BEFORE WE FIGHT.. GO TO THE HOTELS WE HAVE FOR EACH GUILD AND YOU CAN TRAVEL AROUND TOWN IF YOU WANT. HAVE A GOOD DAY." He finished talking with the crowd of people cheering for all of us.

We left the arena and walked to our own hotel. Thankfully, we had enough money in the budget to let us have two people in a hotel room. Minerva is sharing with Master Jiemma (no surprise there since they are related), Yukino is sharing a room with Sting, Orga and Rufus are going to share one. Last but not least.. Rogue and I are sharing a room. We all split up and went into the hotel rooms. I opened the door with the hotel key and walked in with Rogue closing the door behind us. The room had two beds, one couch, a big TV, a mini fridge, two closets, and one bathroom. Rogue and I unpacked our stuff. I was finished after him. From the corner of my eye I could see him staring at me.

"I'm going to walk around the town if you want to come." Rogue said it more as a question.

"I'd love too!" I said smiling.

We left the hotel and started to walk around the town. They had many shops and restaurants. The smell of food coming out of them where mouth watering. I heard Rogue's stomach ache. He must be hungry.

"Want to get something to eat?" I was pretty hungry myself.

He nodded his head yes. I laughed and we went into a café. I ordered a sandwich and he ordered a sandwich too. We finished eating in silence and I paid the person at the counter. We started to walk around a little more. I saw a park in the distance.

"Want to walk in the park? It would be a little more peaceful." I suggested.

"Sure,"

We walled into the park for a while and decided to rest for a little while.

"So, Rogue.. How do dragons decide their mates?" Why did I just ask that?!

"Well, when you really love someone and they love you back, you claim them as yours…" He seemed a little uneasy talking about this…

"And how do you do that?" I asked. I was a little interested.

"You have to have some… intercourse that is inappropriate.." Rogue sounded really uneasy talking about it..

I finally got what he meant and regretted bringing it up.

"Hey Lucy… Do you like someone?" Rogue asked.

"Uh, yeah… But I'm not sure if he likes me back." I answered.

He nodded.

After a little while, we walked back to the hotel and ate with everyone. It was getting really dark out and I walked back to the hotel room with Rogue. I toke my shower first and than Rogue went in after me. I sat down on the couch. Frosch walked right into my arms and he cuddled next to my check. Frosch soon fell asleep in my arms. I cradled Frosch in my arms. I heard the bathroom door open up and looked towards it. I blushed scarlet red. Rogue's bare chest was showing. He had a six pack and was more muscular than I thought it was by just laying on it sometimes. Thankfully, he had a towel rapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry but I forgot my pajamas in my closet." Rogue apologized.

I looked straight at the TV. "I'm not looking. Don't worry." I wasn't looking anymore.

Rogue soon went back into the bathroom. I was still looking at the TV when he came out.

"You can look now." He said.

I turned to face him with a baggy shirt and pants on.

"Well, we better go to bed." I said climbing into my bed with Frosch still in my arms.

"Good night Lucy." Rogue said.

"Good night, Rogue," I said putting Frosch on the pillow next to me.

**So, what do you think? They are finally at the Grand Magic Games. Sorry if this chapter what a little to rushed and perverted. Thank you everyone who has been supporting me! Next chapter will be up soon! **


	8. Fight, Flowers, Confession

**Authors Note: Hey! I don't really know much about the GMG so I need help to know what they do. I think they do carriage races and I know Rogue and Sting go up against Natsu and Gajeel. So I would love some help and ideas for the GMG. Like always (do I have to do this every time?), Fairy Tail Belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

_**Chapter Eight: Fight, Flowers, Confession **_

I awoke the next morning to Frosch cuddling into my chest. I squealed on the inside and got out of bed slowly so I don't wake him up. I looked at Rogue and saw that he was still sleeping. I got in the shower and put my clothes on in the bathroom. I opened the door. I closed it right away from what I saw. Maybe I should wait until he knocks. I saw Rogue shirtless. And he was _gorgeous. _I saw his muscles flecking while he moved to the closet. He had a well formed six pack! He was more muscular than Sting! I layed my back against the door and tried to get the picture out of my head.

Right now, I am happy that I didn't get roomed with anyone else. I know my feelings are true and I'm not denying them. I finally choose I open the door again. I first opened the door a little bit and he had all of his clothes on. Thank the gods! When I opened the door, a blush crept onto my face.

"Good morning, Lucy," Rogue said.

"G-good morning." I cursed in my head when I stuttered.

"I know you saw me shirtless. No need to hide it." Rogue teased.

Is he teasing me? Really? I felt more heat move into my face and hide it in my closet when I was looking for my keys and whip. I don't really mind the teasing but I don't really need it this early in the morning. I yawned. I did sleep like a rock last night. But rooming with a guy still made me uncomfortable.. Because everyone knows what happens when boys and girls are alone.. I don't really need to be thinking about this early in the morning. Plus, I don't need any distraction when I fight Erza today. It felt really cool and special that I am the first person to fight against a wizard from another guild. Rogue walked next to me when we meet up with the rest of Sabertooth.

I ran up to them. Rogue just walked. I was handed a outfit. Why do we need outfits in the games? I just want my own clothes. I went into the nearest bathroom and changed. I had on knee high black boots with a think heel, a black skirt, and a black sleeveless shirt with Sabertooth's guild symbol over my left breast. It was white and really noticeable. Than I put on the cloth shoulder pads that were black and had white diamond designs on each one. If I don't say so myself, I look good! It fit my body perfectly. I walked out of the bathroom and meet up with everyone.

All the boys zoned out and looked at me. Now I was ready to fight! We quickly ate breakfast and walked fast to the stadium. I heard everyone in the stadium talking when we were very far away from it. I was more excited now. Mato started to talk to everyone with the microphone.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO OUR VERY FIRST MATCH OF THE DAYS WE ARE GOING TO BE HERE!" Everyone cheered even louder. I was getting really pumped up. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING ALL NIGHT TO SEE THIS MATCH HAPPEN AND TO SEE WHO WINS IT! NOW, LET'S WELCOME ERZA SCARLET FROM FAIRY TAIL TEAM A!" Mato called out Erza's name. This was now getting nerve racking. "NEXT UP LET'S HAVE LUCY HEARTFILLIA FROM SABERTOOTH ENTER THE FIELD!" Mato called my name.

I looked at my teammates.

"You will rock it, Lucy!" Orga said smiling.

"You can beat her. Believe in your self like I believe in you…" Rogue said.

Every looked at him while he was blushing and nodded in agreement.

"I promise that I won't let you all down." I said walking away from them.

I threw them one last grin before the lights hit my eyes and temporary blinded me. Then I saw everyone in the stadium cheering for me. I layed eyes on Erza and she was smirking. I knew right then and there that she was thinking that she will beat me in a madder of seconds. She will be wrong the moment she does her first move. Boy, I'm really determined now. We were four feet apart and stood facing each other.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Mato yelled into the microphone.

The bell rang and Erza requiped into Heaven's wheels armor. That was a mistake that she shouldn't have made. I know most of her armors and what power and weapons that comes with it. I sighed and laughed a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Erza asked me surprised.

"It's because I know the power of you too well! I can beat you right now if I wanted too. But I won't be entertaining the audience." I continued to laugh.

She got mad and ran at me, sword bared and ready to slice anything. I moved to the side and when she past me, I jumped into the air and kicked her in the back. She flew the other way and tumbled on the ground. I heard the gasps of the Fairy Tail people. Four months ago.. I didn't have the guts to face Erza. I got out my whip and snapped it that way it went around her ankle. I saw the surprised face on her when I flipped her up in the air and bashed her against the ground with such force. I undid the whip around her ankle. She got up with blood running down her nose. I smirked. I was being a little evil but this is my revenge- and I was enjoying it!

"Wheel of Heaven: Scattered Petals!" Erza yelled.

A field of petals was under me and I jumped into the air. I saw many swords coming at me and I made my whip grab one. I moved it around and I hit the other swords coming at me. They feel all around the battle field, stabbing the ground. Erza was looking at me surprised. But there were more surprises to come!

"Reflector Magic! Activate!" I yelled.

I focused all of my energy into making Erza's fear a reality to her. I heard screaming and saw Erza attacking herself. She was wondering herself pretty badly. _Thank you Orga for teaching me Reflector Magic! _I screamed happily in my head. I soon let the magic disappear and she landed on her knees, panting like a dog. The crowd was cheering with excitement. I heard Orga and Sting cheering me on! I smiled to myself and did my last move.

"Urano Metria!" I yelled.

I went down onto my knees. Erza and I were surrounded with many planets and light all around us. My magic symbol appeared in my eyes and a ray of light hit Erza with great force. The stadium came back into view and I saw Erza barely keeping her eyes open. She requiped back into her normal clothes and her eyes shut. She fell to the ground unconscious. The crowd went wild. I couldn't believe myself! Actually beat the _Erza Scarlet. _

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! LUCY HEARTFILLIA BEAT ERZA SCARLET! TEN POINTS GO TO SABERTOOTH!" Mato yelled.

I smiled in my victory.

"Lucy!" I heard Rogue yell.

I turned around and saw everyone running up to me. I ran up to them. I jumped into Rogue's arms and hugged him tight. He hugged me tight too. We let go. Rogue kissed my check and the crowd went wild. I hugged everyone else but not as tight as I did Rogue. Even Minerva congratulated me and gave me a hug. Master Jiemma smirked at me. Than I turned red when I realized that Rogue kissed me on the check. He walked next to me when I left the arena next to everyone else. Now, I can participate in the games with a good start for Sabertooth and myself.

I looked at the giant TV that kept replaying when Rogue kissed my check. After I was done fighting Erza, the carriage races where next. Sting got nominated to represent Sabertooth but that was a mistake. While on the carriage ride, he got bad motion sickness. I sweat dropped. They had to pick Sting out of everyone else? But he came in third to last, so it was better than Natsu and Gajeel. Yukino helped him out of the carriage and brought him in the infirmary to help him heal. We got three extra points. This means that we are in the lead! I was so proud of the guild that I'm in. Plus, the best part was the Rogue kissed me on the check today after I won!

I started to do my victory dance in my head. I was overjoyed. The magic games was more fun than I thought they would be. I thought we would all fight in one day but apparently no. After the carriage ride, we all ate dinner and talked about strategies about further events. I excused myself when I finished and walked out of the dining room. I walked into the streets of town. Everything looked really pretty at night. I walked into the park and wondered through it. I saw the bench where Rogue and I talked about how dragon claimed their mates. I shivered at the thought and I pushed it to the back of my head.

I kept wondering farther into the park until I arrived at a forest. My feet were apparently in command of my actions because I just kept wondering further away from the town. But something draws me to this place. Like I'v been here before. I can't describe it but it feels like I have. I kept wondering into the forest. Going deeper, deeper, and deeper. Than I thought back into the dream I had a month ago. Before I saw the field of flowers, I lead the children through this forest. I closed my eyes and let my body do what it wanted. Than my feet stopped. I finally opened my eyes and gasped at the beautiful field filled with flowers. I didn't realize that it got dark out soon.

The flowers were glowing in the dark. I kept walked forward and the pollen flew into the air around me. I blinked slowly and recognized this place right away. This was the place where the children played, but in the daytime. I smiled when I remembered it. It was a dream of Rogue and I having children. But I knew that would never happen.

"Lucy?" I heard a boy call my name.

I turned around and saw Rogue walking up to me. I blushed.

"How did you find me here?" I asked.

"Never underestimate a dragon slayers nose. Anyway, what a beautiful place you found here. I never knew flowers could glow in the dark.."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Same here."

Would this be the time to confess my feelings to him? Would he reject me? I hope not.

"Hey, Lucy.. I need to tell you something.." Rogue said a little quite.

"What is it, Rogue?" I hope this is my lucky day.

I mean, who wouldn't want him?! I saw him shirtless! He had a very muscular body, a handsome face and so much more…

"I-I like you. More than a friend kind of like." Rogue confessed.

I was shocked but I was able to speak.

"Really?"

"I knew that you would reject me.. I should get going…"

"No!" I grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face. "It's not polite to tell and girl your feelings and just leave with a wild assumption before she told you that she like you the same way! Rogue, I like you more than a friend too." I blushed.

"You do…?" He asked kinda shy.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't lie to you." I was telling one hundred percent truthfulness.

We faced each other. I stared deep into his crimson red eyes. We soon got closer and closer to each other until we were inches apart. Soon, I felt his soft lips against mine. So, my first kiss was under a moon light sky with glowing flowers around us. Yeah, I love my life right here kissing the guy I love… Rogue Cheney.

**They finally kissed! Trust me, after this chapter there will be more! I love writing this story! Thanks for the support! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	9. Equally Matched

**Authors Note: I really am enjoying writing this story! I'm glad that all of you are liking it! Thank you all for the support you are giving me! Check my wall. There is a new story coming and I do not know who to pain Lucy with. I will start a poll. Like always, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy! **

_**Chapter Eight: Equally Matched**_

A few days have passed since Rogue and I became a couple. Orga was happy for us. Rufus said, "This will be recorded in my memory." Yukino hugged me for a congratulation. It was a nice Thursday morning and I woke up in Rogue's arms. I turned my head to look at him. He was sleeping peacefully and I smiled at that. I felt something cuddle up against me. I looked down to my stomach and saw Frosch cuddling up next to me. I smiled and couldn't help think that we looked like a family. I tuned around in my sleep. Than I felt something crawling on me. I saw Frosch crawling on me, then layed down in between Rogue and me. I was really smiling now. We looked like a family.

"Good morning, Lucy." Rogue said.

"Good morning Rogue. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Pretty good. You slept like an angel." He said.

I blushed. We leaned in for a kiss. Frosch woke up and poked our stomachs. We looked at Frosch. He had a devilish smile on him. This cannot be good.

"Will Fro be expecting a little brother or sister soon?" He asked.

"What?!" We said in unison.

We looked at each other and than back at Frosch. Rogue looked at me to explain to him. I giggled and started to talk to Frosch.

"We are taking things slow. Plus, we are both too young to be thinking about that stuff right now," I started to explain to him. "So, give it some time, Fro. Okay?"

"Okay!" Frosch said cheerfully.

What I said was true. We are taking things slow. Rogue let out a breath. He was probably having the same thoughts as me. Frosch jumped off the bed and walked over to the couch. I tried to get out of bed but Rogue pulled me back down. I blushed madly.

"Just five more minutes." Rogue pleaded.

"Fine." I laughed.

We cuddled for five more minutes before we got ready. We ran out the door because we were late. Frosch flew above us while we ran. When we arrived, Sting gave us his cocky smile.

"I wonder why you guys are late.. Were you two doing anything..?" Sting teased.

Rogue hit in in the back of the head. "No we did not."

Sting rubbed the back of his head where Rogue hit him and we walked over to the stadium to see who was competing next in the games. We arrived were Sabertooth meets up in the arena and waited for Mato to come on the announcements. People filled up the stadium so early in the morning that it was giving me a headache. I felt an arm go around me and saw that it was my boyfriends. I snuggled up close to him and I saw people from Fairy Tail giving me surprised looks. I glared at everyone except for Levy; I gave her a nice smile. Rogue saw them staring at us too and shot them glares as well.

"WELCOME TO THE FIFTH DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK, WE WILL HAVE ALL MEMBERS OF THE GUILDS FIGHT HEAD TO HEAD!" The crowd went wild. "FIRST UP FOR THE DAY… WE HAVE ORGA NANAGEAR FROM SABERTOOTH FIGHTING WAR CRY FROM QUATRO CERBERUS! COME OUT TO THE FIELD!" Mato the crowd went wild for the first fight of the day.

"You can do it, Orga!" I cheered for my best friend.

He gave me a thumbs up and the bell ran meaning that the battle started. War Cry fought long and hard but Orga defeated him very easily in the end. I never saw Orga use so much lightning before! It is almost terrifying! However, he is not a terrifying guy. I snuggled close into Rogue while other members from guilds fought each other. I opened up my arms to Frosch and Lector. They climbed into my arms and they joined me and Rogue snuggling while sitting on a bench.

"IT'S THE LAST FIGHT OF THE DAY EVERYONE! THE WIZARDS ARE LUCY HEARTFILLIA FROM SABERTOOTH FIGHTING FLARE CORONA FROM RAVEN TAIL! WIZARDS COME DOWN TO THE BATTLE FIELD!" Mato screamed on the microphone.

Rogue gave me one kiss before I went into the arena. I saw Flare enter the arena. She had her deep red hair in two long braids and her red eyes looked crazy to me. But I didn't let my emotions get in the way. In addition, with the confidence Rogue gave me before I went in here boosted up my strength. The bell rang and I summoned Taurus and Scorpio. Taurus slashed his ax at her but she jumped in the air to dodge the attack. Scorpio sent a lot of sand towards her and got hit with the attack. I grinned at myself.

"This is only the beginning Flare! Beware for more pain!" I yelled at her.

Taurus's ax absorbed the sand and he jumped in the air and flung his ax down in the air. After that, all the sand the ax collected rushed out of the ax and a huge sand pile smashed down onto her. When Taurus and Scorpio left, she slowly got up and toke her hair out of the braids. Than I understood what magic she has-hair magic. Her red hair became very long and made a wolf like creature appear. I summoned Cancer and he cut her hair, making it shorter. That must have made her very mad because she flung her hair at me. It wrapped around both of my ankles and she started to drag me around the arena with speed and force. She even made her hair go on fire!

But I wasn't done yet! I got out my whip and I snapped it. It wrapped around her left wrist. We both pulled on each other at the same time, which made us spin and go in separate directions. I bashed into the concrete wall, and so did she. I felt the burning sensation in my ankles. I took off my boots and flung them out into the stands. I was barefoot now. I ran at her at my full speed and punched her in the gut. Flare went flying into the wall again. Than she did something that totally shocked me! Her hair started to go into the ground. I know that I shouldn't be standing here like an idiot but I was in shock. Before I could dodge her attack, her hair wrapped around my ankles and wrists. She light her hair on fire and the burning sensation came again.

I summoned Gemini and one of the two hit her in the head, which made the hair, let go of me. Gemini also turned into me and I started to do the move Urano Metria. I saw Flare cringe in fear when the surroundings started to change. All of the planets started to crash down onto her or just missed her by an inch. Than I did the ray of light and it zapped her with so much force that she screamed in pain. The attack stopped and she fell to the ground-not unconscious-but in pain.

"THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS LUCY HEARTFILLIA OF SABERTOOTH! TEN POINTS GO TO SABERTOOTH AND THEY ARE IN THE LEAD WITH THE WINNING POINTS! THAT WAS THE FINAL MATCH FOR THE DAY!" Mato said.

The crowd went wild. I smiled and looked at Flare. She looked afraid of me and I didn't want that.

"Good fight, Flare. We were equally matched and that's a good thing," I said smiling. "You did your best and that is all that counts."

I walked away from her and saw my guild mates cheering for me. So far, Sabertooth is winning the games. Rogue was the first one to give me a hug and I hugged him back tighter. I closed my eyes when he leaned into me and kissed me. The crowd went even wilder when the image of Rogue and I kissing on the big TV. Yeah, he pretty much completes my life. We stayed this way for a long time before we need to pull away for air. Stupid air. After our kiss, we hugged each other and left with our guild. So far, the games have been very fun for me and I can't wait 'till tomorrow when it is the final battles of them. And knowing Sabertooth, we will win the games..

I was brought out my thoughts when Rogue held my hand. I leaned into him smiling. Frosch soon flew onto my shoulder and I smiled even greater.

**I'm sorry if this is getting boring for all of you. I'm running out of ideas but this story ****WILL**** continue. Sorry if this was too perverted and I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Usually ideas pop right into my head at the right time. Stayed tuned! **


	10. With a Price, We Won

**Authors Note: The poll is going up for a week for the new story that I'm going to write after this one. Go on my wall if you want to see what the new story is about. There are six people to choose from for the poll. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to choose what I should do after this chapter. Anyway, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima; do I really have to do this every time? Sorry but when I posted my last chapter; it was suppose to say "Chapter Nine" then eight. Sorry again. **

_**Chapter Ten: With a Price, We Won**_

I woke up the next morning, wondering where could Rogue be?! I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. Seriously, where is Rogue? I looked around the room, just to see if my eyes where playing tricks on me. However, they weren't. I heard a door open and saw him come out of the bathroom with only his bottoms on. I turned a dark shade of red. How did I know that he forgot his top in his closet? I turned away.

"Morning, Lucy." Rogue purred my name.

I looked his way. "Morning.. Rogue.. Where is your shirt?" I asked while blushing madly.

"Can't find it," he said. "Are you embarrassed that I don't have a shirt on?"

I tried to speak but I couldn't. I honestly didn't mind, he looked hot with his jet black wet hair, and water still dripping on his chest. He had a really good formed six-pack. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Rogue's lips pressed against mine. I kissed back and put my arms around his neck. His hands were holding my waist and he pulled me against him tightly. The door opened up and we looked around to see Sting.

"I'm surprised you haven't claimed her yet, Rogue." Sting said snickering.

"Lucy kick!" I yelled while I kicked him right in the face.

He flew right into the wall across from my room. My eyes showed anger towards him. Rogue and I are taking things slow! He has no business in our relationship! However, I do want to spend my whole life Rogue.

"That's my girl." Rogue said proudly.

Minerva appeared by the door. She looked at Sting than me.

"Now we got to pay to fit the wall," Minerva messaged her temples. "Plus, Sting does need a kickin' once in a while." She looked at Rogue shirtless and I in my Pj's and her eyes widened. "Where you two… doing anything?"

"No we were not. Please go away, Minerva." I said.

"Whatever you say but someone has to help Sting. And what I mean by someone is either Rogue or you." Minerva left.

Rogue put his shirt on and watched TV while I toke a shower and changed into my clothes. We soon left our room and saw Sting getting up rubbing his head.

"You sure know how to kick blondie." Sting said.

"I learned from the best," I said looking at Rogue. He turned a shade of red. "And you're blonde too!"

Rogue and I held hands while Sting put his hands in the back of his head when we entered the stadium platform. We got there just in time to see the games begin.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE LAST DAY OF THE GAMES! TODAY WE ARE HAVING YUKINO AGURIA OF SABERTOOTH VS KAGURA MIKAZUCHI OF MERMAID HEEL FIGHT EACH OTHER FOR THE FIRST ROUND. PLAYERS COME DOWN!" Mato yelled. The crowd went wild.

"Come on Yukino!" I cheered her on.

I watched as Yukino fought Kagura with everything she has. Kagura is a strong person. I can sense the energy coming from her. I shouldn't dought Yukino but she isn't as strong as she is. I stiffened up at the thought. I felt Rogue stiffen up too and I know he can sense the power coming from the Mermaid Heel girl. I snuggled close to him and felt him relax a little bit. I watched closely at the fight. Yukino really needs to be aware of her gravity magic. She is on the verge of losing and the battle didn't even last five minutes. I started to get worried for my friend. In addition, in a blink of an eye, Yukino fell on the ground defeated. Kagura beat all of her celestial spirits! My eyes widened. Master Jiemma will _not _be happy about this.

"KAGURA BEAT YUKINO! 10 POINTS GOES TO MERMAID HEEL!" Mato yelled.

Kagura went back over to her team and Yukino slowly got up and started to walk towards us. Sadness filled me when I remember Master's words when I first joined Sabertooth. I cold chill went down my spine. Master called us to his office and I already knew what is going to happen next. Master Jiemma told Yukino to strip in front of us and banished her. Rogue and I looked away. I held back the tears that were threatening to fall. When it was over, we all went back to the stadium in silence. Rogue had an arm over my shoulder. I looked at Orga, he looked disturbed. Sting… I don't want to know what he is thinking with the smug face on him. Rufus.. He looked disturbed.

Speaking about Rufus, he was facing Gray right now. Of course, he was starting to strip until he was in his underwear. That much didn't change about him but he seemed more powerful than before. Rufus looked confident. I know Rufus can fight very well. Two months in my training, I went on a job with him and he got the job done very quickly. I didn't do much. Back on the topic, Rufus was beating Gray up pretty bad. Soon the tides turned and Gray started to beat up Rufus! I was literally surprised by the combat Gray did. Rufus fell on the ground knocked out while Gray caught his hat and wore it in his victory. Rufus was brought into the infirmary. That means another member of Sabertooth will be leaving.

"Rufus won't leave. Master Jiemma doesn't want to lose a strong member." Rogue said.

"That's good." Can he read my mind or something? Or was it my facial expression?

It was my facial expression.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER WON! TEN POINTS GOES TO FAIRY TAIL!" Mato yelled into the microphone. I wonder who is going to fight next. "NEXT UP WE HAVE A DUO BATTLE!" The crowd went even more wild. I wonder who is going to fight. "THE PEOPLE WHO ARE FIGHTING ARE STING EUCLIFFE AND ROGUE CHENEY VS NATSU DRAGNEEL AND GAJEEL REDFOX!"

I watched two dragon slayers fighting head to head! In addition, that was the most powerful fight I have ever watched in my entire life. Not to mention two fighting two! This will be one interesting fight! I pecked Rogue on the lips and hugged him for good luck. He hugged me back and walked out in the arena with Sting. I know that Rogue and Sting will beat these guys into next year! I watched them as they fought. Rogue activated Shadow Drive and Sting activated Light Drive. In addition, than Natsu did the most stupidest thing in the world! Kick Gajeel out of the arena with Gajeel cursing at him. I sweat dropped. Natsu and Gajeel haven't changed a bit since I left. When I turned to look at Levy's reaction, she looked at me with her eyes saying, "_Poor Gajeel.._"

_I know. _I mouthed to her.

It feels good that Levy and I are really good friends still.

"Come on Rogue!" I cheered on my boyfriend.

Sting looked at me.

"And Sting." I mumbled.

Orga heard what I said and laughed and I laughed with him. Surprisingly, Natsu started to beat up Sting and Rogue! I couldn't believe my eyes and what they were seeing. I saw Natsu punch Rogue and Sting at the same time knocking them out. My hands were gripping the bars so tight that they were turning the color of snow.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL OF FAIRY TAIL WINS! TEN POINTS TO FAIRY TAIL. EVEN WITH THREE LOSES TODAY; SABERTOOTH STILL WINS WITH OVER ALL POINTES: TWENTY-NINE! SECOND PLACE GOES TO FAIRY TAIL! WHAT A GREAT YEAR AT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! HAVE A GOOD YEAR!" Mato yelled over the microphone.

I ran into the arena to where Rogue was laying unconscious. I started to shake him, wanting to wake up. His eyes soon fluttered open and he sat up, groaning in pain. I smiled at him, glad that he is all right. The people from the infirmary came to get Rogue and Sting. I ran next to my boyfriend and into the infirmary.

"Is it okay if bandage up Rogue? I know how to." I asked.

"Of course, dear. Go right a head." The nurse said,

I smiled and bandaged up my boyfriend. He groaned in pain a few times but he did deal with it. Soon, Lector and Frosch came and greeted their partners. I was happy when I saw Rogue hug Frosch that I smiled greatly for them. Their bond is something that will never break. After a while, we all left the infirmary, we meet up with the Master and everyone else in Sabertooth. We were in a big open field and no other guild members were around.

"I can't believe that three people lost in one day. What a disgrace! Rufus, Rogue, and Sting.. You are so very lucky that you are strong to stay in this guild!" Master Jiemma said enraged.

Why was he sounding enraged if we even won the games!? Rogue and Sting won other events but why is he getting mad after one defeat?! This man sure is crazy but I'm afraid to speak up to him. I don't want to be banished and be away from Rogue!

"But master, they did try their very best…" Lector said.

The master looked at Lector with very angry expressions. I was scared out of my mind about what he will do next. He shot something at Lector, which made him disappear…, for good.

"Lector! NO!" Sting reached his hand out to Lector but it was too late.

Rogue wrapped his arms around Frosch so he couldn't get to him. I started to tear up. Why would someone do that to a poor little exceed?! I loved Lector! Sting shot Master Jiemma with a light ray. The master started to fall down in a fatal position.

"Minerva… help me.." Master Jiemma said.

"Sorry father I won't. You just got a fatal blow by someone who is weaker than you." Minerva said heartless.

I felt bad for Sting; he just lost a really good friend. I continued to tear up. This is really too much. I never thought that this master was so cruel!

"Don't worry, Frosch. I won't let you disappear." Rogue said smiling.

"I won't let you disappear too, Frosch." I said.

"Fro thanks you. And Fro knows Rogue and Lucy won't let him disappear." Frosch said with teary eyes.

I bent down and hugged him. Who would have thought that winning would come with a price? I felt an arm go around my waist and looked at Rogue. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Minerva yelled at us.

We all looked at her in silence.

"We better get home and find a new guild master. My father will be remembered in our memories. So let's get going." Minerva ordered.

I knew she was related to the master but I never knew she was his _daughter_! Everyone followed Minerva to the train station to bring us back home. I carried Frosch in my arms. Rogue kept his arm around my waist as we continued to walk..

**Remember to vote on the poll if you want to! Anyway, sorry for any spelling mistakes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story! There will be more to come! **


	11. Job Ended With A Bang

**Authors Note: I'm almost done with this story! I can't believe it! Thanks for all of your support you are giving me! Remember to vote on the poll, if you want. The poll will be up until 1/1/13, so if you haven't made a vote.. Vote! As Always, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy! Also, does Lector really die?**

_**Chapter Eleven: Job Ended With a Bang**_

It has been a few weeks since the grand magic games. Sting is still recovering from Lector's death. I walked to the guild holding hands with Rogue. When I opened the door, a table flew right at me. Rogue pushed me on the ground and we both landed on the ground. He helped me up and I saw what was going on. A certain pink-headed dragon slayer has came and attacked Sabertooth. Anger filled my blood when I sprinted towards him. I punched him in the back. He went flying into the wall. It left a big dent and I looked at him mad. Why was he here? Before I beat him up, I will hear him out first, and then decide what to do.

"Why are you here, Natsu?" I asked. "You don't belong here."

"I came to bring you back to Fairy Tail. Even if that means dragging you back by force." Natsu said with flames appearing around his hand. Before He could attack, I spoke up. "Let's take this outside, flame brain."

Hurt filled his eyes. Good, now he knows what the meaning of hurt is. I felt a great pain in my chest when I was kicked out of Team Natsu. I walked outside with Natsu. Rogue, Orga, Sting, Frosch, Rufus and Minerva followed me outside. We faced each other and the battle began.

"Fire dragon's Roar!" He yelled while he shot fire at me out of his mouth.

I moved and inch and the fire didn't hit me. I narrowed my eyes at him. I dashed at him with full speed and started throwing punches at him. Somehow, he was able to deflect them but I toke him by surprise. I threw a kick that he wasn't prepared for and he went flying into a tree. I got out my whip and I snapped it. It went around his left ankle and I threw him around in a circle a few times. I made the whip come undone and he went flying again. Natsu tumbled on the ground and he went head first into a rock. When he got up, blood was running down the side of his mouth. He dashed towards me again.

"Reflector Magic: Activate!" I yelled.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me afraid. I focused all of my attention and magic onto this attack. Even more than I should have… Soon Natsu started to beat himself up in fear. I stood there watching, waiting for him to fall down unconscious. However, the moor I waited the more magic I was using up. I stopped the attack and watched him fall on the ground asleep. I let out a sigh. I should have not let my anger fill me. I used to be his good friend and teammate.

"Well done, Lucy," Master Dawn said. She was fifty years old and had brown hair and green eyes. Her magic was wind. "You taught a lesson to this young man. Now, all of you out here need to bring him back to Magnolia. In addition, I got a special job for all of you. See you when you come back." Master Dawn handed me the job, then left.

I love the new master. She is such a kind woman and is always looking out for us. Sabertooth went from not caring about each other to now caring about each other. I read the job.

_A Dark Guild has entered our village. We need all the help we can get with a big strong team. The village is close to being destroyed by them. Help us please! _

_Reward: 6,000,000 Jewels_

The price for this job is high! This dark guild must be dangerous! Well, all dark guilds are dangerous. I handed Rogue the job and he read it. His eyes widened at the price of jewels it will coast. The best thing is that we all get an equal amount of jewels. I looked at the sleeping Natsu. I started to message my temples. We have to bring Natsu back to Fairy Tail.

"Well, I say we should go on this job! We can totally rock it!" Sting said smiling cocky.

"But first we need to bring _that_ to Fairy Tail." Minerva said pointing at Natsu.

Orga threw him over this shoulder and we started to walk over to the train station. I started to think about dark guilds. Why would people join them when they know that dark guilds kill innocent people? They must have sick and twisted hearts. I shivered at the thought. Frosch flew onto my shoulder and cuddled into my check. Cutest. Exceed. EVER! I smiled and leaned into Frosch and he fell asleep right away. I held him like a baby in my arms and I felt Rogue put his arms around my waist. He pulled me in. I relaxed a lot more knowing that he is going to be by my side while fighting.

"I'm still surprised that you haven't claimed her Rogue." Sting said smirking.

"Knock it off!" I said while punching him in the face.

The past few weeks when I punched or kicked him, he would go the same length. Now, he went farther then before. I am proud of my self. I saw him land at the train station and tumble on the ground.

"That might be a new record. This will be recorded in my memory." Rufus said.

"He really needs to learn not to mess with us," Rogue said smirking.

"I know, Rogue. It gets really annoying." I said smirking.

"Indeed it does." He said smirking too.

We arrived at the train station and saw Sting just getting up. Minerva laughed.

"I-I'll get the tickets." Sting said a little dizzy.

He soon came back with the tickets and handed us one. We waited in silence. The train soon came and all of us loaded onto in. It is a little nerve wracking going back to Fairy Tail, even though it is going to be a quick stop. I read over the job again and sighed. I haven't fought a dark guild ever since seven years ago. In addition, that was on the island where we Fairy Tail members disappeared for seven years. The memory came back and I had to smile with the bonding all of us had made those few days. The up side was that Levy and Gajeel discovered their feeling for each other. The down side was that I almost got my skull crushed by the ugly and fat guy named Kain- who controlled me with a voodoo doll before he almost crushed my skull!

Rogue feel asleep and layed his head on my shoulder. I relaxed knowing that I'm going to Fairy Tail with Rogue. Sting looked like he was going to throw up anytime soon, so I moved a little bit farther away from him. I looked out the window and started to recognize the land area. I looked forward and closed my eyes. We will be in Magnolia in a few minutes. We arrived when Rogue woke up and got off the train. I stayed really close to my boyfriend. I felt really, really uncomfortable visiting Fairy Tail. That is why I didn't visit when I left.. In addition, now that I belong to the rival guild, anyway. I should have visited them. We soon walked past my old apartment and reached the doors of Fairy Tail. We placed the knocked out Natsu on the ground in front of the doors and left a note to explain what happened.

"When I knock, we run away." I said whispering.

"Lucy has a good point," Orga said whispering too. "They don't want to see wizards from the rival guild dropping off one of their members knocked out."

"Even though it will be funny seeing there faces!" Sting yelled while laughing.

We all faced palmed. Minerva slapped him in the back of the head. I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door and I sprinted with the others following me. I looked back and saw everyone in Fairy Tail gasping while they read the letter. I looked forward again. We arrived at the train station and boarded it for our next stop. The train started moving again and soon Rogue and Sting got motion sickness. I let Rogue lay his head on my lap. Sting tried to lay his head on Minerva's lap but she punched him and he was knocked out on the floor. I sighed and toke a nap.

When I woke up, the train stopped. We got out of the train and saw a horrible scene. Three building where burned down and now are ash. The families that were in the house where crying. I couldn't help but feel heartbroken for them. I grabbed Rogue's hand and walked forward until I slipped on some wet red pain.

_ALL WIZARD MAGES STAY OUT_

I gasped at what I saw and I was too surprised to get up.

"This will be recorded into my memory." Rufus said.

Rogue bent down towards me and read it too. He helped me up and continued to walk around the town. It seems only the writing and burned buildings are the problem. There are (thankfully) no deaths and injured people. We kept our eyes open for any more attacks from the dark guild. I started to wonder which one it is. Gilmore Heart, Oracion Seis, etc.. We stopped at the mayor's office and a fat chubby house cleaner invited us in. We walked in and I had to remind Sting to be polite. _Like that would happen.. _I thought. The mayor of the town was sitting at his desk, looking worried. Have this dark guild done more than we think?

"Hello. We are here from Sabertooth to stop the dark guild. I am Lucy Heartfillia. And my comrades are Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lohr, Minerva, and Orga," I pointed to each one of them. I lifted up Frosch. "This is Frosch."

"Fro says hi." Frosch said.

The mayor grabbed Frosch from my hands and started to hug him. I could tell that he couldn't resist the cuteness of him. I couldn't help it too. He gave Fro back to me and I handed him to Rogue.

"Welcome. We have had a warning from the dark guild if we send out a help request, they'll attack. When I sent the job out, they attacked. Please take care of them and bring them to jail," He got up and walked off.

I sighed and looked at the time. Twelve in the after noon. We have time to bring down that guild. I sighed again and turned to face them. Minerva and Sting where arguing back and forth, Orga and Rufus where staring into space and Rogue had his eyes fixed on mine.

"Listen up!" I yelled.

Everyone flinched and his or her attention went to me.

"We have time to go in the forest near by and look for that dark guild," I started to order everyone around. "We need to split up into three teams. We each will go in different places around the forest, if we defeat the members of the dark guild, find the rest. Got it?" I asked.

They all nodded,

"Okay.. The teams will be Orga and Rufus, Minerva and Sting, then Rogue and I with Frosch. Let's go!" I ordered.

"I'M NOT WORKING WITH IT! HEY, STOP COPYING ME! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! STOP IT!" Sting and Minerva kept yelling at each other.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Orga yelled while black lightning was flowing through his body.

They nodded their heads yes. Who knew Orga could yell?! I smirked and nodded thanks to Orga. He smirked back and we left the house with Minerva and Sting glaring at each other. I shock my head left to right. I have dealt with dark guilds before. They are nothing to be messing around with. I was a second away from losing my life because of Kain. I grunted at the thought. If it is Gilmore Heart.. I'll get my revenge on Kain.. And he will know true pain. Okay! That is a little _too _dark for me. We separated when we reached the forest. I wished them luck in my head.

I started to get negative thoughts that aren't good in these types of situations. What happens if something happens to Rogue? Or Frosch? Or the rest? I tried to push the thought to the back of my head but it didn't work.

"Hey, Rogue. Have you faced a dark guild before?" I asked grabbing his hand.

He squeezed my hand. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

His eyes looked into mine. I really loved his red eyes. They were so charming.

"Yes.. I have… Two different types of dark guilds actually. They were Gilmore Heart and Oracion Seis," I answered him. "Fighting them wasn't easy."

He pulled me close to him and hugged me. I hugged him back and melted into him. I loved that my body fit perfectly into his. His lips meet mine. Soon, the thoughts of the job, dark guild and everyone splitting up, left my head. Frosch started to pull on my shirt. Rogue and I ignored him.

"Lucy.. Rogue.." Frosch said.

We ignored Frosch.

"Lucy… Rogue… We have a very fat guy staring at us. And he is wearing lady bikini bottoms." Frosch said.

WAIT! A fat guy wearing bikini bottoms. Why does that sound very familiar? I pulled away from Rogue and saw… KAIN! Rogue looked too and looked at the anger in my eyes.

"Kain from Gilmore Heart. NOT a pleasant surprise." If looks can kill, my eyes would have killed him by now.

"Well, isn't it the girl I rejected. Long time no see." Kain said angry.

"I rejected _you!_ Not you rejected _me_!" I said as bitterly as I could.

I got out my whip and ran after him. I snapped it and it caught him around his big fat ankle. I tried to make him fly across the forest but his big fat butt wouldn't let.

"You're so fat you pig!" I yelled at Kain.

"I'm fat! Look at yourself!" He yelled back.

A vein popped in my head and I turned around and kicked him in one of his man boobs. He yelped in pain and Rogue used some dragon slayer moves on him. Kain turned around and ran away from us. I ran after him. I heard Rogue yell my name but I ignored it. I had to bring Kain to jail. I had too! It is a not a can or cannot thing! The forest soon ended and I chased him in an open field. I soon came close enough to him and jumped on hi back. I started to strangle him. He flipped onto his back and blood came out of my mouth from the _very _heavy impact between Kain and the ground.

I layed on my back and I saw him about to punch me in the face. I rolled out of the way and when he punched the ground, he created a crater. His foot soon came right at my face. I didn't have time to move out of the way so when his foot came down, I grabbed it and tried to push it up. I put all of my strength into flipping him over and it worked. I heard a thump and saw him land on the ground with his fat rolling with him. That is _not _a pleasant sight! I got up and cracked my shoulders. He soon got up and charged at me. And for a fat guy, he sure moved fast. His belly fat bumped me so hard that I flew and went tumbling back. I tried grabbing the grass but I grabbed a snake hole.

My arm went so deep in it that I heard it snap and than so much pain came after that. I cried out in pain. I always tried not to cry, if I cry it showed my weakness. However, I couldn't hold back from the pain my broken arm was giving me. I heard the fighting noises of my team and knew that they meet up with the rest of Gilmore heart. I looked at my surroundings and saw that we somehow made it near a cliff. _This can't be good. _I thought. Kain kicked me in the stomach and blood came out of my mouth while I flew back and I went over the cliff. With the little time I had, I got out my whip and snapped it. I wrapped it around a thin root near the top where I fell off.

_Is this the end? _Is all I could think at the moment. I would never see my team again. In addition, Rogue. I would really love to see Rogue's lovely face on more time before I fall to my death. What happens if he doesn't come? But even with the negative thoughts, I had some positive. I had a good run; I made new friends and became strong with the help of my new friends. I looked at the Sabertooth guild mark I got. Tears started to come out of my eyes.

"LUCY!" I heard Rogue call my name!

"ROGUE!" I yelled

I heard Kain scream in pain and the positive thoughts started coming back. I should never underestimate a dragon slayer. Now tears of joy started to fall from my eyes. I tried to blink back to the tears, but they kept coming. I'v never been so happy in my life before! I saw a big fat Kain fly over the cliff and land in the water below. I saw bubbles and he never came back up. I was more relived that he was gone for good. I tried to move my bad arm but I couldn't. I looked at it and I was so swollen that it is not even funny.

"Lucy? Where are you?" Frosch and Rogue called at the same time.

"Down here!" I yelled at them.

I saw Frosch fly over me, and he spotted me right away. I smiled at him and he grabbed onto my bad arm. I groaned in pain and he noticed.

"Lucy Fro thinks you have a broken arm! Do you?" Frosch asked me climbing onto my shoulder.

"Well… Yeah, it's broken. But first thing is getting me out of this situation," I said to him with a calming voice (I'm very surprised that I have a calm voice right now).

"Rogue! Lucy is hanging from the cliff with one broken arm! Fro thinks you should be helping her right now!" Frosch yelled at Rogue.

I saw Rogue look down into my eyes and he gasped. Yeah, I'm just hanging from a root. Nothing weird about this… I saw him reach down for at the root and slowly started to pull. I soon reached the surface with the help of Frosch. I wrapped my good arm around his shoulder and cried into it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I cried harder. I really thought that this as the end for me, Lucy Heartfillia.

"Never run away without me again." Rogue said.

"I promise that I won't.. I had to defeat him but I didn't. Thank you for killing him and finding me before it was too late…" I cried harder.

I felt his hands move down to my broken arm. I tried not to grunt in pain when he touched it but Rogue noticed it right away.

"Rogue! Lucy! Frosch!" I heard Orga yell.

"Where over here!" Frosch said while flying off to find him.

I saw everyone else arrive with the rest of the Gilmore Heart members. My team was dragging them.

"What happened?" Asked my best friend, Orga.

"I was so close to beating Kain.. But he got the advantage over me…" I explained the whole thing to them and Kain's death.

Rogue picked me up bridal style and I relaxed right away. We arrived at the village in no time with cheers from all of the villagers. I smiled at all of them. I asked Rogue to put me down. He argued a little bit but put me down and kids ran up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" They said while hugging me.

"You're very welcome. Please be safe and when you need anything, call Sabertooth. We'll get the job done." I said smiling.

It was night when they put my arm in a cast and the mayor threw a celebration for our victory. I was proud of all of us. We helped a town that _really _needed our help. The food was really good and all of the kids where really fascinated by Rogue and I. I could tell that he loved getting attention from the kids but he wouldn't tell anyone. The town also wanted me to visit the boarding school where some of the kids go to school and read them bed time stories. Rogue and Frosch decided to come along too. I thought it was cute. I gave each kid a kiss on the forehead and wished him or her goodnight before I left. I wrapped my good arm around one of Rogue's and we walked to the place we where staying at. I can sleep safe and sound knowing that the people from Gilmore Heart are in jail.

I pulled Rogue to the side before we went in the Inn.

"You must really like kids, Rogue," I teased. "I never knew that you had a soft spot for them." I continued to tease him.

He turned a deep shade of red and I giggled.

"Y-yeah. I do. So?" He said while blushing.

"I think it's cute." I kissed his cheek and started to walk in the Inn.

His hand wrapped around my wrist. Rogue pulled me towards him and kissed me. I kissed back.

"Hey Lucy… Uh… remember when I told you about how dragon slayers choice their.. Mates at the Grand Magic Games?" He asked me.

I got excited.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wonder if you would like to me my.. Mate?" He asked turned red.

I was in total shock but I smiled big and hugged him tight with my good arm.

"Of course Rogue. I would love to be your mate." I pecked him on the lips.

He told me everything that happens and I still accepted it. I was nervous yet excited. He bent down towards my neck and bit down into to it, sending the saps in my blood stream, telling me that I belonged to him. His teeth came out and I felt a little pain but I knew it was good pain. We smiled at each other. I was never this happy (I really mean it) in my entire life. The next part won't happen until we both feel comfortable. We entered the hotel and Sting smirked at us like he knew what was going on. I choose to ignore him.

"Looks like Rogue finally got the guts to-" Sting was cut off by me kicking him in the face.

"Even thought Lucy has a broken arm, she still has a very strong kick.. This will be recorded into my memory." Rufus said laughing.

Everyone laughed while Sting was knocked out on the floor. In addition, with that, we all went to sleep. I lay awake for a few more minutes; I thought that this mission really ended with the biggest bang ever. I looked over at my side and saw Rogue sleeping peacefully. Yeah, best night of my life so far. I was finally marked by the guy I love and we will soon start a family. And I can't wait.

**End of this chapter! Hoped you all like it! The poll will be running up until the 1****st**** of January. Is that how dragon slayers mark them? I don't know but I guess it is that. The next chapter will be the last! Glad you all love the story! **


	12. Epilogue

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter to the story! I hoped you all enjoyed it! It was fun writing about Rogue and Lucy. Sorry if the story also seemed a little rushed. As always, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! Don't forget to vote on the poll. Voting will be closed 1/1/13... Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Twelve: Epilogue **_

My life has been perfect the last six years. Dawn knew about Yukino and she came back to Sabertooth a year ago. Sting and Minerva ended up going out.. Which is still very surprising. Rufus learned a lot more magic with his memory maker magic. Orga has gotten stronger. In addition, as for everyone else in Sabertooth, they have gotten supportive of everything everyone else. Dawn really turned Sabertooth into a very more welcoming guild then Jiemma. I had the guts five years ago to visit Levy and Gajeel at Fairy Tail and saw their child, Lightning. She had the same magic as her mother, Levy. She has Gajeel's black hair and Levy's hazel eyes. She is the cutest child in the world! In addition, I love it when she calls me, "Aunt Lucy."

Everyone in Fairy Tail also greeted me with hugs. I forgave Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Natsu and Lisanna got together and I congratulated them. Juvia finally got Gray and Erza has Jellal. However, right now, remembering that day is always going to be an awesome memory. In addition, I still visit Fairy Tail often to see how they are doing. Rogue even comes along sometimes too. Surprisingly, he gets alone with everyone there, so I guess it all works out in the end. In addition, Levy is "Aunt Levy" for my three children. Rosie is my first child with Rogue's black colored hair but she wears it in the same style like me and is five years old. Than we have Lance, my three year old boy. He has blonde hair and red eyes. His blonde hair is in the style of Rogue's. Than we have Jude, he is only a year old and loves his brother and sister.

Jude is named after my father. Rogue and I thought that is what will fit him best after all. Even though he is a year old, you can clearly see that he starting to grow black hair, and he has the red eyes of his father. Rogue and I love the kids so very much. I told him though that we are only having three. Four will be just too much. We always bring them to the place at the Grand Magic Games where we shared our first kiss. No to mention, Fro loves them! Rosie also knows ice magic and Gray loves that about her. However, Gray loves my children in general because he is like their uncle and so is Natsu. Erza is another aunt to them, a very protective aunt. Lance knows light magic and Rogue and I are waiting to see what kind of magic Jude will have. Sting thinks it will be shadow magic but we don't know if it will be or not.

But when I think back to when Natsu kicked me out of his team, it happened for a reason. I believe that reason was to meet and fall in love with Rogue. Who knew that a blonde could fall in love with a shadow dragon slayer?

**I'm happy that I finally finished the story but a little sad too. Now I got to work on the one about mermaids. If you want to see the summery, go on my wall. And I need to plan it out too. Thanks for the support everyone while I was writing the story! **


End file.
